Kira Hitomiko
Kira Hitomiko (吉良 瞳子) is the second coach of the original Raimon, after that in the third season she is the coach for Neo Japan. In GO, she becomes Ohisama En's manager. Background Five years before the start of the Inazuma Eleven series, when Hitomiko's father had lost his only son, Hitomiko was the one who suggested for him to create Ohisama En. However, when Hitomiko's father had found the Aliea meteorite, he used it on the orphans in Ohisama En. Hitomiko drastically tried to persuade her father out of it completely, but failed leading her to the world of soccer where she trained Raimon to defeat Aliea Gakuen. Personality At first Hitomiko is shown to be very calm, and a little arrogant as well. Heck she also doesn't talk much to others. She gave the original Raimon team some very strange orders, which made a lot of the members dislike her. However, all of her tactics actually worked in the end and were always for Raimon's best. Hitomiko is also a very good and sincere person, as she decided to become Raimon's coach in order to stop her father's wrongdoing. In GO, Hitomiko is very nice and friendly. She was the one who realized Kariya's potential, and asked Endou Mamoru to look after him. Appearance Hitomiko has fair skin, and blue eyes. She has greenish black hair that is a little way pass her shoulder. Throughout the Aliea Gakuen Arc, she wears a yellowish cream coloured blazer with blue clothing underneath and a pair of orange pants. In GO, her hair length remains the same but this time isn't as straight as before. The partial in her bangs become wider and she wears black framed glasses. She wears a blue blazer with white shirt underneath, and a dirty cream colored pants. She also wears a necklace. She appears to be older, assuming that her age is now around 30 years old. In a flashback, she appeared to be younger and wore a hair clip on the right side of her bangs. 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 2 She is given the position as coach by Hibiki in the Aliea Gakuen arc. Nearly everyone, except for some people like Endou, don't trust her at first. Especially when she took Gouenji Shuuya off the team, but it was actually to protect him and his sister, Yuuka. When Kageyama appeared in Ehime with his new team, Shin Teikoku Gakuen, Hitomiko asked him if he knew anything about Aliea Gakuen only for it to be an unanswerable question. In Fukuoka, after Raimon first met Hiroto's (as Gran) team The Genesis, she told the truth about Fubuki to everyone, and how he had two personalities inside of him. Before the final match she was found out to be Hiroto's older sister, but wasn't really in the end. Hitomiko was told by her father that she was only being used to make the strongest team in Japan to be a suitable opponent for The Genesis. She was the one who first tried to convince him about his wrongdoing when he first found the Aliea Meteorite and that he made Ohisama En for her to be happy after her real younger brother died. In the final match she said to her father that it was Endou and the team that made her find her true self and gave back the position of coach to Hibiki. Season 3 In the FFI arc, she became the coach of Neo Japan. The team was lead by Saginuma Osamu, previously known as Desarm in the Aliea Gakuen arc. He was desperate about going into the FFI after not being picked as a candidate for Inazuma Japan. The team was supposed to replace Inazuma Japan if they won, but they lost instead. She then supervised Midorikawa and Saginuma in training, watching them every now and again. She was also seen watching the finals of the FFI tournament between Little Gigant, and Inazuma Japan. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' She appeared in episode 24, in front of the old clubhouse of the previous Raimon team. It was shown that she was still working at Ohisama En. She came to Raimon to check on Kariya, but Endou said "a soccer freak like him suits well in the team". She reappeared later in episode 41, watching the final of the Holy Road opposing Raimon to Seidouzan in the Amano Mikado Stadium. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin She appears in episode 18. Quotes * Relationships Endou Mamoru Gouenji Shuuya Kira Hitomiko Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Kira Seijirou' (Father) *'Kira Hiroto' (Older brother (original series)/Younger brother (Ares)) Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her bloodtype is ???. *Her English version name is Aquilina 'Lina' Schiller. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Junko Kitanishi *'English' : ??? :all information on Kira Hitomiko came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kira_Hitomiko Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females